Barden University for Performing Arts
by OnlyAKidButHardToScare
Summary: Um, yeah just an idea that came to me in an exam. Please read and review! Beca meets Jesse and every one else.
1. Chapter 1

**So sat in an English exam today and this came to me. Hope you enjoy my new story. Please check out my other stories. Bit of bad language but that's it. **

Beca Mitchell

I started ballet dancing at the age of three to get me out of the house for a few hours when my little sister was born. I fell in love that day.

15 years later and I am auditioning for one of the best performing arts universities in America, Barden University for the Performing Arts for the execptionaly talented. Right now I am shitting myself with neves, my mum stood next to me, 'B, deep breaths you will be utterly fabulous, you always are. Where are your pointe shoes?'. I point to the chair where they waiting for me. I sit down on the chair and put them on my feet and do some simple warm ups. We go in to a large studio twenty minutes before our audition to practise our dances. I am doing two dances, a classical ballet to 'Bella's Lullaby' and a contemporary dance to 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles. Neves were starting to get the better of me and I was worried I was going to fuck every thing up.

All to soon they were calling my name and it was time for my audition. I walked on to the stage 'Hello, good afternoon. My name is Beca Mitchell and I am going to be dancing to 'Bella's Lullaby' for my first dance'. 'Hello, Beca. I am Professor Gail Abernathy-McKadden and this is Professor John Simth, Good luck'. The music started and I went in to a world of my own which blinded me to every one else. The music finished quickly and I curtsied and walked of stage. My mum was stood by the side of the stage 'How did it go B'. I shrug and get pre-paired for my next dance. I repeat what just happened and my mum asks me the same thing as when I came off the stage from my ballet.

We return home and all I can do now is wait.

A few weeks later, a letter comes for me. Carrying the words which I have wanted to hear for years 'Welcome to Barden University for the Performing arts'.

**Hi, hope you enjoyed this, it's just a taster really. The fun will start next chapter which I hope will be up soon. Please review, then I will put up more soon. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So new chapter, um this ones gonna be a bit more exciting, hope fully. Exams today, really fucked up my science but oh well. Maths tomorrow. Don't own 'Pitch Perfect' wish I did but I don't. Oh well. Enjoy.**

I stepped out the taxi and got my bags from the boot. I turned around and was shocked to see and a bright, overly bright, happy faced young adult. 'Welcome to Barden University For Performing Arts. What are you studying and what dorm?'. I think for a minute 'Classical ballet and contemporary and Nell Hall'. 'Okay, heres you BU rape whistle, don't blow it unless its actually happening and you need to go all the way down and then go into the building with a large painting of black pointe shoes on the side'. I nodded and went all the way down to the building. My room was forty seven. My room mate was already in the room when I got there, she jumped up if the bed when I walked in 'Hey, I'm Amy but you can call me Fat Amy, every one does, I'm studying modern dance, wha about you?'. 'Hey I'm Beca, I'm studying classical ballet and contemporary, how long have you been here?'.

'A few days, I'm from Tasmania so yeah, come on dump your stuff and I'll take you to meet the people I've made friends these few days'. I chuck my stuff on to the bed with shelves built in next to them and we walk out the room. Fat Amy leads me to a group of people sat around some benches. 'Hey guys, this is Beca, my room mate. Beca, these are all freshmen like us, that's Lilly'. She points to an Chinese girl. 'Aubrey', a pretty blonde 'Chloe', a red head with bright blu eyes. 'Donald', a Asian man with glasses. 'Stacie', a dark haired pretty tall girl. She introduced every one else and by the time she had finished I knew all of them. Lilly, Aubrey, Chloe, Donald, Stacie, Benji, Cynthia Rose and Bumper. 'And, last but not least, Beca, Jesse, Jesse, Beca'.

Jesse.

I looked up and felt my world shift, just like it did when I started dancing for the first time.

First day of lessons.

I got lost on my way to classical ballet, but most people did. When I found the class, the Chinese girl I met yesterday was ballet dancing in black pointe shoes to Sia 'Breathe Me'. She carried so much emotion though her dancing, it was hard to look away. The movements she made were so grace full and willowy, I wished that when I danced I could make it look as effortless as she made it look. All to soon the dance was over, I went over to her 'Hi, we met yesterday I'm Beca, your Lilly, right?'. 'Yeah' She nodded while saying it. 'How long have you been dancing for, your really amazing'. She smiled 'I started dancing when my parents adopted me when I was six, so twelve years'. I stared at,her open mouthed 'I have been dancing for six teen years and I'm no where as good as you'. The women teacher from my audition interrupted us, 'Beca, would you do the dance you did for your audition please'. I nodded and got the music ready. The music started and I went in to my own world, and all to soon the music ended and I finished. I turned to face the class who were all sat there with open mouths.

**So hope you enjoyed, got to revise now, fun. Please review and check out my other stories. Thanks xx. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, last exam was today thank god. I think maths went okay. Hope you enjoy this some bad language used but not much. Don't 'Pitch Perfect' or any songs mentioned.**

**'**What?' I asked. I couldn't understand what every one was staring at. I recognised Chloe and Aubrey from the day before, Chloe waved at me 'Beca, your really good'. I blushed 'Im not that good', every one shook their heads and protested. 'Beca that was beautiful, Chloe do you want to do yours?'. Chloe got and did her dance and others followed her. Soon it was the end of the class and time to go. I walked out he class 'Beca wait'. I turned to see Chloe, Aubrey and Lilly running to catch up with me 'Hey, what do all have next?' I asked.

'Um, let me check. I have street after a free period with Cynthia, Stacie, Bumper and Donald' Lilly answered. 'Oh with your boyfriend then?' Aubrey said, Lilly protested 'He's not my boyfriend just a friend, I'm fed up of these conversations'. I whispered to Chloe 'Are they together?'. Chloe smiled 'No although there's several bets about how long it will take. Donald's liked Lilly for years since he was 12 and she was 11, we went to the same dance. Donald, Lilly, Aubrey and I. Lilly's liked Donald since she was 14 and he was 15. They won't admit It to any one let alone each other although its obvious, I have to go, I have limbering with Aubrey' She grabbed Aubrey's arm and went off together. I said goodbye to Lilly and she went off muttering about practising a contemporary dance with some one. I didn't have a lesson until after lunch which was contemporary'. I went back to my room and found Fat Amy asleep on her bed. She opened her eyes when I walked in. 'Hey Flat Butt, how was your class?' She asked. 'Good, when's your lesson?'. She sat up and looked at her time table 'Oh shit now'. She ran out and I decided to go exploring.

I walked around campus and entered one of the dance studios and heard music. I recognised the song as 'Near To You' by One Fine Frenzy, two young adults were dancing, a boy and a girl. They moved together perfectly, two puzzle pieces that fitted together like they were ment to be. They looked up when I entered the room and I recognised the girl as Lilly, she contemporary danced as well as she ballet danced, the boy I thought was Donald, the one Aubrey, Lilly and Chloe were talking about. I cou,d see what they ment now, about them being in love with each other. 'Sorry, Lilly'. She smiled and Donald looked at her as if she was the only one in the world. I couldn't believe that she couldn't see it 'Your dancings amazing, both of you'.

I left the room and found an empty studio and practised my plies and turns. I also practised with my worn out pointe shoes. I really needed to get some new ones. Before I knew it it was lunch and I met with Aubrey and Chloe, we grabbed our food and sat down 'Hey Chloe I saw Lilly and Donald dancing together and I see what you mean, the way her looks at her how could she not see that' I asked. Chloe just shrugged.

After lunch we headed to contemporary and the class included Aubrey, Chloe, Lilly, Donald, Stacie and I. There was a few more people there, including a boy with a brown Afro who Stacie was flirting with. The teacher was a young women who asked Lilly and Donald to do the dance I saw part of earlier. The dance was truly amazing. We were told to create a dance to Adele's 'Turning Tables' and had to show our dance at the end.

Aubrey's dance was beautiful, emotion was etched on to her face, it was really moving to watch.

I fell in to bed when it was night time and thought how amazing my first day was. It was all it was cracked up to be and more.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's been a little while since I updated this story so here's a new chapter. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs mentioned. If I did 1) I wouldn't be writing here and 2) I would be rich which I'm not. So yeah. Enjoy.**

I walked into Street dance a bit cautiously. Street was never some thing I did as a child and I hadn't done much. It was put in my time table just fill a couple of large gaps. Lilly, Donald, Bumper, Fat Amy, Chloe and Aubrey were already there when I arrived and Chloe ran over and gave me a hug. I was a bit shocked by it too be honest. Most girls didn't like me because they were 'jealous' of me. Well that's what my Mum said anyway. The teacher walked in the room and it was the male teacher from my audition. He put us in to groups of four and set us a piece of music. It was a well known piece, it was in the charts a few years ago, 'Love The Way You Lie' by Rihanna and Eminem. In the group I was in it was Lilly, Donald, Chloe and I ,obivously,. We did a contemporary sort of bit to the Rihanna part and street to the Eminem part.

I left the class an hour later in a completely different mind set than when I walked in. It was some thing new and some thing I hadn't done before. I knew I would end up in that class every time it was on my time table rather than not turning which was what I was going to do. I had a Ballet Technique class before lunch so Lilly, Chloe and I made our way there, since Fat Amy and Donald did not do ballet.

We arrived a few minutes late because we managed to get completely lost. The teacher didn't mind that we got there late and we quickly picked up from where the class had got to. We did a few plies and some devolppe one the bar. Then we moved into the centre and did some exercises using Thera-Bands. The teacher complimented my turn out and my core muscles.

Our legs ached as we made our way from our hour and a half Ballet Technique class. We met up with Donald, Fat Amy, Bumper, Aubrey, Stacie, Benji, Cynthia Rose and the boy from the day before who made my knees weak and mouth dry, Jesse. I sat down next to Lilly who had large bottle of water, an apple and a small bowl of pasta for her lunch. She was flirting with Donald and only drinking her water, I was starting to get slightly suspicious because I couldn't actually remember seeing her eat at any point. I decided to ask her about it later. Fat Amy and Bumper arguing over in the corner about Bumper being a stupid idiot and having Bumper as a name is dumb. Fat Amy thought that it was all stupid while Bumper was arguing it wasn't. I turned to Chloe and Aubrey who were talking about a ballet, 'Hey nerds, have you noticed Fat Amy and Bumper?'. They both smile , 'Theres also bets on how long it is until they either sleep together or go out on a date, just like there is with Lilly and Donald, although they seem to be making progress together' Chloe replied looking over to where Lilly and Donald were talking and Donald was playing with her hair. 'Definatly progress' I said.

**Sorry if its a bit shit, reviews would be lovely and I watched the thing on YouTube and I'm gonna put it in later on in the story when Beca and Jesse have interacted a bit more. Love you. **


End file.
